


hide and seek

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: Komori has warm little gremlin fingers.-for ArtistWAM Week One!!Prompt: Sweet Tooth
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diphylleias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hide and seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922026) by [diphylleias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleias/pseuds/diphylleias). 



> hey bel im love u  
> but also this fic lives in my mind rent free?  
> like. the thought of motoya saying Rintarou's name three times in the rain made me cry oh god i might be crying now

hide and seek (Podfic) - [ 5:19 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IJlVyldF597DYj9YXMfRXmOCExMuHECc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> bonk me @ [ twitter!! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)  
> bel can be found!![ here!!!!!!!!!! ](https://twitter.com/nebulousys)


End file.
